Virus War
by Dove10101
Summary: Thrax is saved by a she- virus that comes out of nowhere. Thrax doesn't have chain but neither does Jones so who has it. Later he meets the same girl that saved him and they get into a fight about who can take down the body that they're in the quickest.
1. Virus War: The Epic Save

**If you want to know more about my characters just PM me and I will try to tell you everything about them. I hope you like the story! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Two girls stood watching a fake eyelash fall from a girl who was crying.<p>

"We've got to save him Kate!" One of the girls wailed.

"No we don't Nia." The other girl that was typically known as Kate replied calmly to her sister.

"Yes we do! Look he's going to fall right into that alcohol and die!"

"So… we virus' have to look out for ourselves. He can get himself out if he wants to live."

"But…" The girl Nia started then stopped. _Fine. I'll just have to save him myself… no matter what Kate says, _she thought to herself as she opened her jacket and glided over the falling eyelash and landed roughly. The virus looked over his shoulder then went back to trying to get his wrist out. She quickly walked over to the male virus and grabbed hold of his arm and yanked pulling his hand out. The virus gave a cry of pain and looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doin'?" The virus said furiously as she grabbed him around the waist and took off just before the eyelash hit the alcohol.

"Oh crap, you're a lot heavier than I thought." The female virus quickly said as she started gliding a-wire towards the table. The two viruses' thudded onto the table and slid along the smooth surface. Nia quickly stood up and ran over the red virus. As she came closer she could see that he was ok except for the fact the he had a broken wrist now. She guessed that would have been from her yanking his hand out of the eyelash.

"You call that a landing?" The male virus said as he slowly sat up holding his wrist as he gave a grunt of pain. "Why'd you save me baby?" He said so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Well I couldn't have let you die." Nia looked at him cautiously then a slight smile appeared on her face. "You'd better take care of that wrist." She said then started to run and jumped off the edge of the table. A second later she glided off to where she had begun. The male virus watched her go with a distressed look.

"Ahhh my wrist." He groaned through clenched teeth as he held his wrist tighter. "I guess it's better than falling into a glass of alcohol."

* * *

><p>"What in the world did you think you were doin'?" Kate asked as she waited for her sister to land.<p>

"I was saving that virus' life." Nia replied with a hint of frustration in her voice that her sister was not saying something nice about what she did but she guessed that her sister was holding her anger the best that she could. "I was only trying to be nice and save that guy's life."

Her sister Kate looked at her for a moment anger flashing in her red- violet eyes then they softened. "I know Nia," she let out a soft sigh, "I just thought I might have lost you to the burning alcohol."

"Well look… I'm not all burnt up!" Nia said as she walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Virus War: New Bodies can Hurt

**Yay chapter 2! This is the fasted I've ever gotten any chapter up. Usually it takes me a couple of weeks or maybe even months but just a few days... Yay!**

* * *

><p>"Dang it baby! My wrist is broke!" Thrax growled through clenched teeth as he examined his left wrist. "That girl is gonna be sorry if I ever see her again!"<p>

Thrax stood up and looked around the room. He sneered in disgust as he saw that Frank had lived. He didn't really care now in fact he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"I'll get back to you soon Jones." He said as he as he started walking around. "But first I've got to find myself another host."

Thrax looked for any good hosts but there were no good ones, then after a minute or two he saw a younger healthy looking girl walking towards the door with her mother.

"Well it's better than nothin'." He told himself as he opened his trench coat and glided quietly over the mother and landed roughly, due to his broken wrist, on the girls shoulder.

"Great now how am I supposed to get in." Thrax mumbled to himself as he looked around for an opening. He didn't want to go through the ear; it would just lead him right to the mayor and all of the cells in the brain. A grin appeared on his blood- red face as he spotted the nose. "Perfect."

Thrax glided over to the nose even though his wrist hurt when he flew. He climbed in through the nose. Everything was fine; none of the nose cells had seen him. Then he came to the cartilage dam. It looked just like the one that he had destroyed in Frank. The only problem was, how was he going to get up and over the dam. Just then he heard someone on top of the dam yell 'Get down! She's gonna sneeze!' This was the perfect opportunity; when she went to breathe in again he could just glide right onto the dam. He huddled down so that he wouldn't be blown out of the nose when she sneezed. All of the sudden a giant air blast was going over his head, and back. When the blast was over he stood up and waited for her to breathe back in.

His trench coat caught the air going in and he lifted off the ground. The Red Death soared upward and was at the top of the dam, but he couldn't get down because the air kept sucking him farther up the nose.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Thrax yelled as his feet slipped out of his trench coat and he was forced backward. He could tell that he was now heading down towards the esophagus. He fell and was heading straight for the city. Just as he could see all of the apartments he slammed into something hard. He lifted his head to see what he had hit. He hit a sign that said 'Welcome to the city of Asha Quila." For a moment he stayed on the sign then he started to slide off. Thrax dug the claws on his right hand into the sign trying to get a hold on the sign before he fell. His efforts did not work. He slid off the sign and was falling down into the city. Just as he realized that he was about to hit one of the apartments he opened his trench coat and he glided away from the building.

"This has not been my day baby, this has not been my day." He grumbled under his breath. Finding an ally way he swooped down and landed. It had been three hours since he first entered the body and was now around 3:00 PM. He decided that he had better stay hidden until night, he could get around more easily with not as many immunity cells roaming about the streets. He would stay here until it got darker, but he also needed to get his wrist wrapped up before it healed into the wrong position.


	3. Caught!

**Yay third chapter! Oh just to mention I do not own Thrax *crying***

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Nia asked her sister Kate.<p>

"Let's go." She replied with a nod. Both of the girls jumped off the table and glided through the air with their similar looking trench coats though Kate's was shorter than Nia's.

"She looks like a good one." Nia said as she pointed with her head to a young girl.

"Ok. Let's go." Kate said as she started to glide toward the young girl's ear. "We should go in through the ear. It looks like the easiest way."

Nia just nodded then headed towards the ear too. Kate was right, if they went through the ear they most likely wouldn't be seen, as if they went in through the nose or the mouth they could be spotted more easily by some of the cell patrols.

Both girls landed softly on the inside rim of the ear and looked into the deep, dark hole of the ear.

"This is going to take a while and if I'm gonna beat my last time of making the host sick then we better get moving." Nia said a little irritated.

"Well…" Kate said thoughtfully as she looked at Nia. "We could just glide through the ear instead of walking."

"I knew there was some reason I kept you around." Nia said jokingly. "Let's go."

They both glided gracefully through the air. The air inside the ear felt hot and in a way, sticky. This made it hard for the girls to glide through the air.

"Dang it my coat is getting wet." Kate complained and a few seconds later she started to swerve then lost control and plummeted to the ground.

"Kate!" Nia yelled as she swooped down after her sister and landed on the ground a little ways off. She ran over to Kate and kneeled down by her side. "Oh my gosh Kate! Are you alright?"

A faint grown came from Kate and she sat up enough to lean back on her elbows. "I think I'm ok. I don't look broken to you, do I?" She said with a grunt, stood up and dusted herself off.

"No, but I hope there isn't too much more until we reach the end of the ear." Nia said gloomily as she started walking with Kate at her side. "My trench is basically soaked."

After about ten minutes of walking through the ear, the two girls finally came to the end. The girls walked a little farther until they came across a giant hole in the ground.

"This must be the Eustachian Tube. It leads to the throat." Kate said with a happy expression on her face.

"It would take us right down to the esophagus and then we could just go right into the city." Nia said with an evil smile as she looked down the hole. Their coats were almost dry now so they could possibly glide down the hole.

"Well let's get a move on then!" Kate said as she looked at her sister then jumped into the hole with Nia following. Nia opened her trench coat first and slowed down to a gentle glide. But as for Kate she was still free falling down the tube, but finally opened her coat too.

All of the sudden a bright light flashed over the two female viruses and a voice spoke out of nowhere. 'You are to stop flying and surrender fo… Oh holy mother of Asha! Viruses! Two of them!'

_Oh no! We've been spotted by the immunity cells. Great now all of the cells in the city will be looking for us. _Nia thought grumpily to herself. "Kate!" Nia yelled just before a wad of spit went flying by her face. "Kate!" She repeated. "Head for the city!"

Kate folded her wing like trench coat to her sides and dived down towards the city. Nia did the same.

After falling down through the air with spit wads flying past them, they reached the city. Just before the city there was a sign it said 'Welcome to the city of Asha Quila Population: 78, 286, 555, 112, 053' _Dang there's a lot of cells living in this body. _Nia thought._ Or at least the most populated body that I've ever been in._

"Nia! Down there!" Kate interrupted her thoughts. She looked down to see Kate heading towards an ally way between two apartments. Nia followed Kate and landed on her feet, just about stumbling over from coming down so fast.

"I think we lost them but we won't be able to stay here long. The news of our arrival will be spread to every immunity cell in this body. They'll be looking for us." Nia panted as she slid down one of the walls to sit on her butt.

"Well at least we'll be able to catch our breath." Kate pointed out. "We'll stay here as long as we can until night falls, which shouldn't be long now."

It had been ten minutes since Kate and Nia had settled in the ally way to rest. Both of them had caught their breath and were now just quietly talking.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Nia interrupted Kate and turned her head toward the entrance to the ally.

"Sounds like a bunch of cells running." Kate replied with a confused look on her face as she watched the entrance too.

"Come out with your hands above your head! We have you surrounded! " Some man yelled from around the corner of the entrance.

"Great! Just what we needed!" Kate exclaimed. "A bunch of stupid immunity cells."

"We're gonna have to make a run for it." Nia whispered to Kate.

"Wait… they think that there's only one of us." Kate said with an excited but sad sparkle in her red- violet eyes. "This is your body. If I can distract the cells long enough you might be able to get away and make this kid sick."

"But I can't leave you! What if they catch you and kill you?" Nia asked with sadness in her eyes. Kate had made up her mind and she knew that she wouldn't be able to change it.

"Don't worry." Kate said with a smile on her face as she held up her smooth deadly claw. She looked closely at it, then to Nia and then to the entrance of the ally.

"I hope you'll be ok." Nia sighed as she watched Kate walk towards the entrance.

"Now you get out of sight as fast as you can when I give you a signal and get the job done… alright?" Kate said before she got too far away from Nia.

"Ok." Nia said as she watched Kate walk the rest of the way. "Bonne chance." Nia said quietly in French.

Kate walked out of the ally with her hands behind her head and a grin on her face. Within a few seconds she was surrounded by about twenty immunity cells with all of their guns drawn and pointed at the yellow she-virus.

"Cuff her." One of them yelled. _That must be the chief. _She thought as she watched the cell that had been given the command hesitantly walk behind her and grab her wrists. At that moment Kate turned around and drug her now glowing snow white claw along the cells body. The cell started to dry up but was expanding at the same time. A few seconds later all that was left of the cell was what looked like a piece of crusty foam.

_That must have been the signal. _Nia thought as she started to run towards the entrance of the ally. Once she got right to the edge she jumped and opened her trench coat so that she could glide away. She glided up and over Kate and all of the staring immunity cells. One of them yelled 'Shoot her!' but Kate was just as fast. She had already infected more of the immunity cells and they were all drying out and expanding just like the first cell.

"Kate run!" Nia yelled out to her sister. Kate must have heard her because she tried to get away but as soon as she started to run the rest of the non crusted immunity cells jumped at her dog piled on top of her. Soon Nia couldn't see Kate at all anymore. "No!" She wailed out loud. As she glide over the apartment buildings.

She had been flying silently for about two minutes until she found a place that she could rest and hideout in until dark; _The Zit._

"I need a drink anyways." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the long line of germs waiting to get in.


End file.
